


Adrien's Alpha

by DragonMan200



Series: Adrien's Alpha [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cum Inflation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonMan200/pseuds/DragonMan200
Summary: After a Very rough and harsh non consensual first mating Adrien fears other Alphas and being bred by one, Marinette/Ladybug works to rid him of that fear when she learns of it.Each chapter title will give the sexual match up of the chapter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien's Alpha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624195
Comments: 52
Kudos: 101





	1. Adrien's predicament

Disclaimer I don’t own anything, further more things need some explaining. Male/Female gender still exists in this world but is subservient to orientation (Alpha/Omega) ALL alphas have dicks and ALL Omegas have pussies and breastfeed no matter what gender they are. Further more the ratio of Alpha to Omegas is a little skewed; only 2% of the population is Alpha, 18% Beta, 80% Omega. Because of this Alphas tend to form “nests” with the Omegas they favor, Omegas that all but beg to feel their belly’s swell with their alphas cum (3-4 gallons per release) which is locked in place first by the Alpha’s knot, then the natural wax that forms to seal an Omegas womb for better chance of a successful impregnation of the not very fertile Omega (Also explains the high sex drive) Omegas are also sterile while breastfeeding a new baby (called pups or kittens depending on the Alpha) but will continue to engage in sexual intercourse anyway. Betas’ are people that are gender compliant rather then orientation compliant (what we see in our everyday world) and are often viewed as mundane/dull by comparison, no hope of pleasing an omega. Beta’s aren’t discriminated against and will even sometimes find themselves in an alpha’s nest if the Omega they are in a relationship with joins the nest, because they are betas an alpha won’t see them as sexual competition to any of the omegas in the nest. This IS possible, normal relationships between two people do still take place regardless of orientation, granted an omega will always have an alpha, but it’s welcomed because only alphas have a realistic chance of impregnating an omega. 

Adrien knew what he was doing wasn’t smart, or safe for that matter. As an unclaimed Omega he had no protection from anyone who wished to breed him, matter of fact do to the rarity of the all to important Alpha in society (2-3% of the population) people where encouraged to breed any omega they saw, but where only brave enough to go after the unclaimed ones, It’s why his father hired a body guard, pregnant omegas don’t sell well and all that, when they look miserable at least, there is actually a large market for bred and pregnant Omegas out there. That being said, even with an Alpha Ladybug who could and did breed any omega she pleased (with the exception of her partner Chat Noir, out of respect to his wishes) he was safer on the street then in his own house. A fact he learned the hard way when his father’s assistant (an Alpha) forcefully bred him only days after he presented and reached sexual maturity. Thankfully nothing came from the coupling and Plagg started teaching him how to hide, lessons that culminated in his ability to use his miraculous to turn into an actual black cat, just like his mom and her miraculous. An ability that he saw himself using more and more as time went on, the world knew he was an omega, and with the four alphas he knew of (Chloe, Marinette, Ladybug, and Natalie) he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them got the drop on him, if he was Chat he could fight off most of them, Hopefully Ladybug continued to respect his wishes, long enough to escape.  


A cross town Ladybug dropped onto her apartments balcony, dropping her transformation, Marinette sighed in relief as her cucumber sized flaccid dick flopped free. “Went out to look for Adrien………again,” she said, not giving her nest mates the time to ask the all to familiar question. “He sneaks out and hides at almost the same point every month, it’s such a common occurrence now that his father has his own ring tone, And I still don’t know why, it lines doesn’t line up with his heat, what else could be that dramatic AND that regular?” having draped herself on the living room couch Marinette turned to her two friends (and mates) who where both standing naked in the door way with her cum still bulging out their bellies from that morning’s sex. “Even if it was his heat why would he hide, neither of you to do” marinette spoke. Like all alphas, when Marinette presented she was quick to gain a fallowing of omegas, her friends Alya and Nino chief among them and two of the four to share a nest with her, who constantly presented themselves for her to breed. Needless to say Ladybug had an even larger following that refused to leave her alone, she was just glad the Chat didn’t care she was a breeding Alpha, that omega could have her anytime he wanted a good fucking, if he ever took up her offer though was a different story. It was funny now that she thought of it, Marinette knew he was an omega because of the one time he showed up with a very well bred belly, but doesn’t seem to have been tough by an alpha since, he’s even gone through several heats in her presence that looked like hell (one was so bad that he could hardly move without shaking and shivering) even with her offer of relief chat has stayed flat bellied through the worst of it, that spoke volumes of his self control that he was able to resist his urges… something she couldn’t even do when her rut came around. No matter what she would let Chat be the one to ask her to breed him, he had earned that right after all the time he put up with her less then civil advances during rut. Adrien though, he would receive a different treatment, if she ever found him during one of his escapades she would breed him and tie with him until his belly was bigger then he was, he may be her friend but with how much time she spent looking for him, he would see no mercy from ladybug. Thinking of what he would look like so full of her sperm that he couldn’t walk had her sizable length hardening all over again, sitting up Marinette once again turned to Alya and Nino “I need to get balls deep in omega pussy and I know that Kim’s flat at the moment. You know how to reach me if something comes up and tell the kittens I’ll be home late tonight if they ask” she said as she walked out the door, stark naked as always.  


“Do you think we should warn Kim that he’ll have trouble walking tomorrow?” Alya asked. “He’s going to find out soon any way Nino replied softly, trying not to disturb the baby he was breast feeding. “Besides he’ll enjoy the surprise more then a warning” Nino said as he returned to bed.


	2. Marinette/Kim and Marinette/Ondine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette screws Kim and Ondine

As night fell a black cat darted from one shadow to the next, invisible except for those brief couple of milliseconds. Many a passer by tried to investigate the seemingly dead end shadow for the animal only to come up empty to their astonishment, on the roof Adrien took pleasure in the confusion, no one but himself knew were his shadow walking would take him. Ever since his biological father (Natalie, his father’s assistant) took him for her pleasure in rut shadow walking has been one of the few things that brought him comfort, comfort that no one, not even his mom with the peacock miraculous, could keep track of him. It meant that he was safe, not because he couldn’t be found, but because once found he could escape without being fallowed. He could even still curl up in his own bed without being noticed, not that anyone other then his mom really knew were his bed was anyway. Sirens brought him from his thoughts, it seems that animal control was taking yet another shot at finding him, not that they could keep him locked up for long. From his vantage point he could see the two officers advancing down the alley below him with flash lights, pointless now that he was above them but going forward Adrien knew that they where learning from past encounters. All things considered Adrien knew that the days he had near unlimited freedom from Natalie where numbered, he would need to face his fears of breeding Alphas sooner or later but he still didn’t know which Alpha he wanted to go to, Chloe would treat him like some sort of trophy and would never let anyone else near him, but she wouldn’t really care of his comfort much, which all things considered wouldn’t help him to much. Marinette would more then likely go slow with him when she learned why he was so reluctant, but she didn’t hoard her omegas and would likely not to so for him, she wouldn’t keep other alpha’s away. Ladybug was his best bet if he approached as Chat Noir as she would definitely go at his reduced pace plus her name alone would keep others away, but He knew how much she wanted to pound herself into Adrien because of the many calls his father made when he disappeared, it was actually something she fantasized about and vented about to her partner, going to her would be a massive risk, If she found out she was Adrien then he would more then likely need to hide himself from her for some time as well, hiding as both Adrien and Chat.

Walking to Kim’s Marinette passed the strangest thing, Animal control had an entire Alleyway roped off and where lighting the whole place up with massive floodlights. She just had to stop, despite the slight chill on her naked form. Taking in the scene in front of her Marinette noticed a very smug looking Black cat high up on the roof watching the animal control officers smugly. A smug of her own forming Marinette was once again on her way, neither the cat nor the officers seeming to have noticed her. While traveling the final two blocks to Kim’s Marinette couldn’t help but to think back at all the time she had heard about a black cat toying with the animal control people, who often asked for Ladybugs help… which she could never give because they only asked when she was looking for Adrien, where the two related some how? KIM, he wasn’t in his house, he was walking with his Omega girlfriend Ondine, oh how Marinette loved her luck, she now had two omegas that where both flat and more then likely both looking for some fun, omegas where fun like that, always joining in if an alpha was involved. Running up behind them Marinette wrapped her arms around their shoulders with her rapidly hardening cock springing up between them for all to see, speaking of, Marinette didn’t need to see her friends face to know the smile forming on it right now, his slight motions in the direction of the pool the two omegas just left was answer enough. Once inside the heated pool building Marinette didn’t even bother with the changing rooms, instead she all but shoved Kim’s swim trunks to his ankles and bent him over a near by table, his already dripping slit going on proud display. With no more barriers between her cock and it’s goal Marinette rammed herself into the athlete, bottoming out in her first harsh movement. Ondine, seeing her boyfriend getting pounded began to finger herself through her swimsuit, getting off on the sight of her boyfriend getting pounded by an Alpha. Marinette never slowed down, pounding into Kim mercilessly, rocking the table he was shoved up against. With her knot swelling Marinette drove into her classmate harder and harder until with one final harsh thrust Marinette buried her swollen knot into her Kim where it stuck, locking the two at the hips for the time being.  


Kim felt Marinette increasing the force behind her thrusting and knew what was Cuming, so to speak. Meer moments later his classmate’s knot forced itself into his pussy and lock itself in place. Kim lost himself to the pleasure of feeling that cock twitching in his body, depositing thick creamy cum into his womb. As his womb filled with his Alpha’s cum he heard the tell tale scrape of pool furniture sliding a cross the deck. Having been bred by Marinette before he knew that she was going to release the pressure she was exerting to keep him in place. As expected moments later the tied pair flopped onto a lawn chair next to the table he was just pinned against. With Marinette’s horse cock still depositing its load into his sealed womb it wasn’t long before Kim felt his belly begin to stretch and expand as it was filled further and further.  


There was nothing the Marinette found more arousing then watching an Omega fill and expand with her creamy load, Kim’s womb was filling like a water balloon and certainly expanding like one. Before too long Kim looked like someone had inflated a beech ball in his belly, a beech ball that was still inflating. Bored with just watching her conquest fill with gallons of her cum Marinette motioned for Kim’s girlfriend Ondine to join them. Drawing the girl onto the lawn chair she was sharing with Kim Marinette positioned Ondine so that her pussy was easily accessible and buried her face in the sopping wet lips above her head. Taking her time Marinette sensually ran her tongue from one end of Ondine’s pussy to the other and back again, repeating the process over and over as the girl above her wigged and writhed in pleasure. Even as Ondine’s orgasm blasted over her and washed out of the omega’s lips into Marinette’s waiting mouth, The Alpha never let up and didn’t slow her pace, driving Ondine from one pleasurable high to the next as Marinette waited for her knot to deflate enough for her to pull free from the boy it was currently resting in.  


Ondine was in heaven; Marinette had already pulled three mind-blowing orgasms from her, and was still going. Ondine was draped over the bulging womb of her boyfriend, the enlarged mass of thick cum serving as a pillow as she lay boneless atop it. Crying out as yet another orgasm tore through her. Ondine tiredly disentangled herself from the people she was on top of as Marinette finally stopped her ministrations, leaning against the table Kim had been pinned against she watched as marinette lifted the athlete from the lawn chair and pull her cock out, small parts of the wax plug in her boyfriend still clinging to the cock that put it in place. Laying Kim to rest Marinette turned her attention to Ondine shoving the girl into the same table her boyfriend had before tearing the lower end of Ondine’s swim suit clean off. Smiling, Ondine prepared herself for the breeding to come. Bracing on the table she was ill prepared for just how much power Marinette put into her thrusts, the two of them shook the iron table and umbrella, despite both items being cemented into the pool deck, the motion only adding to the pleasure that the breeding created, the pounding and slapping of sex setting a tempo that drew in any still in the public pool, not that Marinette or Ondine really cared about their audience, both where to wrapped up in impending orgasms. Ondine felt Marinette deliver one final harsh thrust accompanied by the alpha’s knot being driven into her womb as Marinette reached her second orgasm of the night, eighteenth of the day. The warmth pouring into her abdomen, acting like a drug to the omega as she felt her alpha fill her cold, wet womb with the warm sperm that she craved.  


With her second conquest filling with her baby batter Marinette pulled herself and the omega stuck on her dick into a convenient pool chair as the omega’s belly ballooned with the load being deposited into it. Feeling Ondine recline into her Marinette looked around at the many eager faces looking on at the pair, no doubt wondering if they two could have a turn with the alpha that had made herself at home on the pool deck and had fucked two notoriously needy omegas into a sex coma.


	3. Chloe/Mrs. Bustier

Adrien saw Marinette pull both Kim and Ondine into the pool building, he saw her screw the two of them silly, them and 12 others who had lined up when they saw what she was doing. How that alpha never seemed to run out of cum he would never know, what he did know is that if she ever showed signs of protecting her omegas he would let her have him, only if she protected and respected her omegas. Either way it was fun to watch her cream fill 14 omegas to near bursting with her potent spunk. And he did mean potent, she and Ladybug had been going back and forth with the record of most successful impregnations in a day for the past year when they reached maturity, the current record he couldn’t remember who held was at thirty three out of 40 in a day. No small feat considering that omega’s on average took ten to twenty breeding’s to be impregnated, according to plagg it would be almost triple that for him due to his bond with the miraculous of destruction. How many of Marinette’s recent conquests where now pregnant he didn’t know, but now that they were starting to trickle out of the pool he figured that it was time to head home, hopefully it was late enough that Natalie had left for the day. Adrien still didn’t know why his father insisted that she work through her rut when she should be laid up relaxing/ fucking everyone in her home nest, rather then her work nest, comprised of his mom and himself. Safe or not only one way to find out, still a kitten Adrien crept through his house, fazing from one shadow to the other until he was sure that the unwelcome Alpha had left for the day. Traveling to one last shadow to the hidden room that contained his bed, DE transforming Adrien took comfort in the fact that the room had no outside doors, only enterable from shadow walking, and made sure to have a wheel of Camembert ready for plagg, who deserved it now more then ever with his heat set to begin any day now, before getting ready for bed.  


Waking up Chloe enjoyed the feeling of her dick wrapped up in a pussy for a second or two longer before gently waking Sabrina and removing herself from the young beta that had spent years training her body to accept an alpha’s horse dick. Once upon a time the two of them would wake up drenched in in the spilled cum that the beta couldn’t handle, now after more then a year of sleeping locked together Sabrina’s belly had stretched to accommodate and the two now woke up dry. The whole thing left her friends belly saggy with access skin, a source of pride for Sabrina, and stretch marks a plenty. Chloe couldn’t help but to think back to when the two of them began this practice, it had been during a time when the hotel was entirely closed for refurbishment (designs curtsey of Marinette) and Chloe had been removed from her source of omegas, the backup of cum had been painful after the first day and Sabrina had been kind enough to help her out, they had been sharing a bed ever since, regardless of the fact that Chloe now had omegas lining up well out the door of the hotel to be bred. Sabrina came out of the walk in closet moments later fully dressed for the day, as an alpha Chloe forwent clothes on most days leaving the two of them ready to get breakfast and make there way to school. Despite having emptied into a still slightly stretched Sabrina, Chloe was still horny when the driver pulled up at the school. Entering the class room Chloe took notice of the rest of her class, Alya, Nino, and Juleka were all in Marinette’s nest and off limits, rose was a beta training herself to take an alpha, but she was Juleka’s girlfriend and part of Marinette’s nest, also off limits. Kim, Alix, Max, and Nathanial had all been recently bred. Despite her claims of being an Omega Chloe knew Rossi was in fact a beta that hadn’t trained her body for an alpha, breeding her like an omega would likely seriously hurt if not kill her. Ivan and Mylene were beta boyfriend and girlfriend, also not useful to her at the moment. As much as Chloe wanted to forcefully attempt to breed Lila while claiming ignorance to teach her a lesson, everyone knew she was a beta and would likely not be to pleased with the after math no matter how deserved it may be. This just left Adrien who everyone knew was Omega who chose to remain flat and Mrs. Bustier who was more then happy whenever an Alpha wanted to breed her. Considering Adrien was known to fight those that attempted to force themselves on him her decision was pretty clear. Her erection bouncing in tune with her steps Chloe made her way to the front of the class where Mrs. Bustier was preparing for the coming class. Reaching the front desk Chloe tapped the desk to get the teachers attention, and gestured to her erection “do you mind helping me with this.” Chloe asked. Receiving a quick nod in confirmation Chloe wasted no time in rushing around to get in position and bending the teacher over her own desk. Chloe didn’t wait for Mrs. Bustier’s pants to the floor before beginning. Working her dick into the teacher Chloe moaned in relief as their hips grew closer and closer. Unlike Marinette who likes to start hard and fast Chloe eased into things, giving her conquest time to enjoy the feeling her royal rod resting in them. Giving it a minute, Chloe start to thrust in and out of the moaning instructor as her slow, sensual, and powerful movements rolled through the two mating bodies.  


Caline Bustier knew that mating a student in front of the rest of the class was a recipe for an orgy but in that moment she didn’t care, Chloe’s slow, precise yet forceful motions were rocking her world and diminishing its size solely to the sausage revenging her body, the hips that the rod was connected to kissing her own with every thrust. Desperate as she was, it didn’t take Caline long to reach her orgasm, the massive dick hitting every one of her pleasure points with total accuracy every thrust, It quickly reduces Caline to little more then a human shaped puddle running down the side of her very own desk, held in shape by the very dick turning her into a boneless mess. Feeling Chloe hilt herself in her pussy Caline knew she had reached her orgasm and had locked the two at the hips for the foreseeable future. Chloe pulled her from the desk and into the waiting chair less then a second later when her womb started to fill with the boiling hot spunk that Chloe produced. Her world expanding (only slightly) Caline Bustier couldn’t help but to compare the two alphas in her class, Marinette was fast and delivered brutal force in a way that shatter her world when ever they mated, leaving her and probably any omega clinging and begging for her dick. It was a long and more drawn out pleasure that left all parties involved very satisfied and the omegas slightly bruised. It took longer and was just as pleasurable as Chloe’s slow and précises yet no less powerful thrusts that obliterated every single pleasure point an omega knew of and several they didn’t, leading to quicker orgasms and slightly less time spent relaxing, the two methods where night and day but equally pleasurable. With her world still expanding Caline became aware of the rest of the class, Ivan and Mylene where cuddled up with each other, the rest of the class minus Marinette, Adrien, Rose, and Lila where attempting to pleasure themselves, and failing with out an Alpha to help them out. Marinette had yet to arrive, Rose was a moaning mess and Lila was pale and wide eyed in shock, no doubt used of seeing Marinette’s method. Adrien was shaking hard in the classroom door, the public display of sex having caused an early start to his heat. Thankfully he knew to isolate himself before Marinette or Chloe went into a heat craze. Leaning back into her Alpha of the moment Caline enjoyed feeling her belly grow more and more, heating up further with every shot of thick spunk that was deposited in her near sterile womb.  


Chloe was still tied to Mrs. Bustier when the bell rang, signaling the start of class, well at least she wouldn’t have any trouble hearing the lesson today. “Sabrina” the Alpha called out to her friend. “Can I get your notes after class, I appear to be stuck at the moment” Motioning to her crotch Chloe made sure her message was clear. Having cooled off after reaching sexual maturity Chloe found she was relying on Sabrina less and less, now only using her notes during her rut and in times where she was tied to someone away from her supplies. It’s a wonder what being an ultra rare Alpha will do to your confidence and need for approval. Relaxing into the teacher’s seat, Mrs. Bustier still tied to her crotch. She had regained enough sense to start the days lesson and had launched right into it, her belly still expanding and growing for the class to see.


	4. Tikki/Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's heat gets the best of him and the two Kwami have sum fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- An Alpha’s nest like any home contains several rooms/areas that often comply with the nest building’s pre-existing layout, most rooms are the same living room, bathroom, kitchen, dinning room, etc. are unchanged in form and function. The bedroom is very different though, called a nesting room instead of a bed there is a large nest- set of nests often made with blankets, cushions, sometimes a mattress laying flat on the floor, and whatever else a particular Alpha may choose to use to make their nest more comfortable for them and the ones they share a nest with. Only an alpha’s favorite sleeping partner will regularly share a nest with them the others in the nest will generally have beds/nests of their own in the same room as the alpha for ease of access and to keep the other rooms clear for other uses (usually sexual in nature where spare/unused bed rooms are concerned) only the nesting room is intentionally slept in.  
-Kwami also fallow orientation, but do not fill set roles for life, often changing to better match their holder of the time, Alpha holder/chosen equals Alpha kwami. Unlike with humans Kwami don’t reproduce so the purpose of the reproductive organs is purely to for a better bond.

When Adrien entered the classroom the last thing he expected to see was Mrs. Bustier bent over her desk by Chloe, in an extremely clear public display of sex. The shock and sensations of the scene triggered something in him that he had hoped would hold off for another day. All at once he was way to hot and freezing, his pussy began dripping and even he could smell the hormones his body had began to excrete. Panicking Adrien looked around the room for Marinette; with Chloe still breeding the teacher Marinette was his biggest concern. She wasn’t there yet, he had to run before she came up behind him and trap him in the room. Sprinting down the hall Adrien made a bee line to the janitor’s closet by the front entrance, because it used to be part of a classroom it had an outward facing window that was raised far enough form the outside ground level that no one could look in, the perfect place to transform.  


Running late as always Marinette arrived at school just in time to see Adrien sprinting into a janitor’s closet of all places, Considering the boy was practically trained to appear professional, she got into a defensive stance fearing some sort of stampede of crazed fans. When none came the Alpha let herself relax, walking calmly to the near by janitor’s closet Marinette was quickly assaulted by the scent of an omega in heat, FOCUS MARINETTE YOU’RE HERE FOR A REASON, she shouted in her mind. Ducking out the still open door she took a deep breath of fresh air through her mouth and held her breath while re-entering the closet. Without the intoxicating scent of Omega heat Marinette was able to note the curious absence of said Omega, it’s like Adrien just vanished, through the conveniently open window letting in quite the draft. With the sound of the bell marinette rushed from the closet for her home room, there was nothing she could do about Adrien right now anyways, might as well not add another tardy to her record, besides Adrien had a beta body guard to protect him anyway.  


Chat didn’t even make it half way home before he collapsed, shaking to hard to shadow walk any further. Only four blocks from the school he’d fled Chat Noir could only just scale a building to its roof before what remained of his strength left him entirely, stranding him out in the open in a heat so strong that any Alpha in a two mile radius could smell, hopefully Ladybug would find him before anyone else she at least would respect his fear and insecurities. She would at least still respect him when all was said and done. Trying to push himself up one more time on shaking arms Chat quickly fell back to the roof, he was well and truly stuck until someone came to his aid, the only thing he couldn’t understand was why this heat was so much worse then all of his previous ones combined.  


Marinette could focus at all, she couldn’t stop thinking of Chat whose heats where always closely timed with Adriens’, if Adrien entered Heat then Chat wasn’t far behind. While she didn’t know much about Adrien’s heat she knew that hat’s had been getting steadily worse as time wore on. If it hit today she didn’t really want to think about had bad it would be for him especially if it was triggered early by something. Sneaking a look at her Kwami, who sported a dick to match her own, Marinette knew the two of them where thinking the same thing, when school let out they would go looking for Chat and not stop until they found him. Hopefully she would learn how he was able to control his urges some time soon, it would definitely help her get closer to Adrien.  


When the final bell of the day rang Marinette rushed out the door as fast as she could, it had been seven hours since Adrien ran off to hide from those he didn’t want close to him, something that couldn’t be done at school, and it had been four hours since she noticed Chat’s emergency locator turned on. The locators had been Chat’s idea so that they could find each other if one of them could no longer help themselves. The fact that his locator had turned on was enough to have her concerned, the fact that it hadn’t moved an inch in four hours had her scare, what ever happened to him couldn’t be pleasant if he hasn’t tried to hide. Taking a page out of Adrien’s book Marinette utilized the janitor’s closet to transform and escape the school undetected. Four blocks, Ladybug couldn’t travel those four blocks to her stricken partner fast enough. Chat was sprawled out un-moving on a flat roof, clear for any to see if they where high enough. Suddenly thankful for abnormally tall building they where on Ladybug scooped up her motionless partner and took off in the direction of her nest, thankful for every little moan that her poor partner produced over the short trip. His scent didn’t hit her until she let him down in the nest she made. Was his heat really causing him so much pain that he could barely move? If so how long has it been since he’d been bred by anyone? No matter Ladybug placed her hands on his fore head and over his heart and willed away his transformation, something the two of them had been practicing in case something like this came up, and watched as Adrien took Chat’s place. Dropping her transformation, totally ignorant of the two kwami making a dash for a secluded place in the nesting room.  


A kwami’s body always changed to match the orientation of their current holder, often going so far as to match the heat or rut cycle in regards to breeding patterns. Plagg was reminded of this as he watched his hold go through what had to be one of the most painful heats he’d ever seen. Flying into Tikki at the release of her transformation Plagg pulled her to a secluded part of the room, he needed help with his own simulated heat after all. “Tikki, I need help” Plagg begged, “I’m wet just thinking of that beautiful cock between your legs”  


While tikki knew that her other half would feel better the second his holder was bred, she also knew that breeding him herself would be significantly more fun (and a chance to show him what she was usually subjected to). Mapping out the tiny nest that she felt the need to make Tikki thought out what section of it would bring her the most pleasure, the difference between Plagg and herself was that she would also make it fun for Plagg, her eyes landing on the view Tikki knew just the place to shove Plagg. 

Plagg was still whining when Tikki suddenly turned on him and forced him into the wall of her nest, forced to look out at the rest of the nesting room Plagg could see both his chosen and the naked Ladybug. He could also feel Tikki burry her meat into him with all the care he’d ever shown her, that’s to say none at all. He felt his other half’s torso sized meat resting in his body “How does it feel, having me literally hip deep in your body for a change?” Tikki asked it a whisper in his ear, not didn’t give him any time to answer before pulling back and driving back into him. The motions steeling his breathe, pushing him further into the sides of his sugar cube’s nest. Over the tall side Plagg saw Marinette gently insert her own over sized dick into his chosen, a sight that didn’t help his situation. Watching Tikki’s normally chosen fore go her usual brutal mating for his chosen’s comfort, seeing her care for his chosen when he couldn’t care for himself, it was touching, and some how deeply arousing for plagg. Unused of acting as the omega Plagg had no warning before his orgasm blasted through his tiny body.  


Tikki had some Idea that she was getting close to her own orgasm, but had no real idea if she was really close or kind of close, well she didn’t until Plagg’s body was wracked by his orgasm and she found herself instinctually driving her dick into him with more force then she intended. Feeling a distinct pop Tikki knew that she had just knotted for the first time ever, and it was with the being that usually knotted her. Not used of playing the role of the Alpha Tikki went limp and all but fell onto plagg, pinning him to the wall of her nest as he started to fill with her seed.  


Plagg could feel his Womb filling, and he was still pinned to the wall of Tikki’s nest. That wasn’t good; the pressure if not allowed to expand could and would really hurt him and/or Tikki. Gathering whatever strength he had left Plagg put all he could into pushing off of the nest walls, thankfully it was enough to cause the two of them to flop onto the floor of the nest. Resting on his side Plagg could feel his belly expanding, he could feel Tikki depositing more and more of her sperm into him, filling him past the point of a normal Alpha’s orgasm. She filled him until he could see him belly taking up a more then half of the nest. Nodding off Plagg let Tikki’s warmth heat his body as she subconsciously continued to fill him. He knew that his body would always be able to contain what Tikki put in it, the only question is how much he’d be able to move when he woke up in the morning.


	5. Chloe/Gina (you'll learn who)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette works to help Adrien through his heat and Chloe takes some random Omega off the street

Marinette watched as the two kwami flew off to Tikki’s nest, the rapid motion temporarily distracting her from the omega in front of her. The in heat omega that had been ignoring them long enough that he couldn’t even move his limbs an inch, the omega that had taught her the dangers of ignoring cycles. She needed to help him; gently pulling Adrien from his school clothes she laid him on his belly in one of the softest parts of her nest before lining her hard cock up with his slit. Marinette didn’t know why he’d been ignoring heats for as long as he has… but it’s a pretty safe bet that it had to do with an alpha that hadn’t treated him the best in the past.

Adrien knew what was coming the moment that Marinette adjusted him in her nest; it was going to be Natalie all over again. He didn’t feel clean even just thinking of it. Mentally bracing himself for the unwanted intrusion Adrien was pleasantly surprised when Marinette’s cock slid in smoothly and gently. Unlike with Natalie he didn’t feel disgusted by the penetration, he didn’t feel dirty or used or taken advantage of, matter of fact the warmth coming from the dick buried in him finally drove off the cold that had gripped him since he collapsed on that roof top hours ago. Though still slightly cold Adrien could help but to remember his first breeding, the feeling of absolute disgust as he filled with Natalie’s cum, he could feel his biological fathers rut-grime corrupting his skin as she held him unwillingly to her chest. Shuddering, Adrien felt marinette pull him closer; rubbing her scent where ever she could reach. Adrien knew it was an act of comfort, but it only served to remind him of what had happened.

Despite her best intentions Marinette felt adrien panicking more as she drew him into her. What ever had happened to him was clearly still fresh in his mind, and had happened in very close proximity to an alpha, which meant giving some space would help. Loosening her grip Marinette also made sure to pull a blanket from her side of the nest to wrap him in, hopefully her scent without the contact would calm him down, she didn’t know what she’d do if it didn’t. Her dick needed to stay in him for the foreseeable future and knotting was only a by-product of breeding, which was definitely out of the question. It all left with very few ways to help him through his heat if this didn’t work.

Adrien wasn’t able to shake his thoughts until a warm blanket was wrapped around him. Forcing his brain to reevaluate where he was, Marinette, he was with Marinette in her nest, with her blanket wrapped tightly around him, her scent permeating the space around him, her strangely calming essence imbued in everything her could see, feel, and smell. It was Marinette’s cock resting gently in his underused womb. He……felt …safe; it felt as if there was nothing that could harm him so long as he was in the nest of his classmate. He didn’t know if it was his heat or Marinette but all the sudden Having Marinette’s dick in his womb wasn’t all that bad. Blanket still wrapped loosely around him Adrien let himself drift into Marinette’s embrace.   
\0/ \0/  
Across town Gina Rossi was in pain, her heat hit hard just after her daughter left for school. What’s worse is that the embassy paid Alpha was booked out for the next two weeks, she should know considering she was the one actually scheduling the breeding appointments. She needed to find an Alpha and fast, no faster way then to walk the streets in heat and let who ever found her have their way with her. Stripping out of undergarments Gina walked out of the house with her sex barely covered and with no destination in mind.

Chloe didn’t wait for Sabrina when school ended; the girl had other plans and would meet her at the hotel later that night. That left her to shop alone, not fun every day but nice once in a while when she just wanted to think. Her plans where rather suddenly derailed when her senses were assaulted by the invasive scents of an omega in heat. Looking around Chloe knew the omega wouldn’t get very far before getting scooped up by a different alpha, and she wanted that omega, needed that omega. THERE closing the door to a near by house. 

Gina was all but shaking as she left her house, her hands shaking so bad that they could only just hold the keys to lock the door. At least she was until a body shoved up against her, forcing the two of them through the still open door. Struggling for a moment Gina relaxed when she smelled the distinctive musk of an alpha coming from the person pinning her down. Wiggling her but into her alpha’s crotch Gina was satisfied when her alpha’s grip tightened 

Chloe didn’t care who this omega was, once she started rubbing Chloe knew she couldn’t hold back. All but shoving her pants to the floor Chloe didn’t even bother trying to move somewhere private before shoving her already solid cock into the waiting pussy. Moaning at the sensations Chloe didn’t pause to let her omega feel her before breeding like she usually did, the scents of her omega’s heat driving all rational thought from her mind. Pounding into her conquest mercilessly. 

Gina was in heaven, brutal, pleasurable heaven. Her unnamed alpha pounding into pounding heat back into her body with every harsh thrust, thrusts that slid her bodily across the floor of her own home. Gina’s first orgasm crashed through her form moments later, her pussy clamping down on that thick alpha cock still pounding into her. Going limp she let the alpha treat her like the rag doll she’d turned into.

Lila walked home thankful for another safe day at school, she knew that posing as an omega around two breeding alpha’s wasn’t the smartest thing, but the attention that omega’s got was well worth the risk of a little sex, sure those cocks looked big, but how much bigger could they get? Besides she wasn’t really a virgin, sex was fun what’s a little more in a public setting, plus if it was Marinette she could claim that the girl had been intentionally rough and had hurt her. That’d turn people against that pest for sure. Pushing the front door of her house open Lila wasn’t ready for what she saw, Chloe driving her giant cock harshly into her mom, who was rag dolled on the floor letting her classmate’s motions contort her body while her face was plastered with a smile that told of a lack of all relevant mental functions. Lila could only watch as her class mate bred her mom, she could only watch as her mom’s first climax washed over her, she could only watch as Chloe rammed herself crotch deep into her mom one last time and pull her mom onto her belly as she rolled the two of them over, her mom’s stomach already extending with the cum Chloe was depositing in it. 

Chloe felt her orgasm rush through her body as she hilted in her conquest of the night, pulling the older women with her a she laid against the couch Chloe got her first good look at the room she was in as the woman filled with her cum. She quickly caught sight of Lila standing slack jawed in the open front door “So this lovely omega I just wrecked must be your mother then” Chloe said wickedly, silently enjoying watching Lila squirm. “If she was this good, then an Omega related to her such as yourself must be just as good. Say would you mind waiting for me to untie so that we can have some fun ourselves?” Smiling silently to herself Chloe watched as Lila all but ran from the room, she now knew that Lila was a beta because no omega would turn down a breeding, even from someone they didn’t like. Chloe was actually glad at the result; it meant that the girl would never show up at the hotel demanding to be bred. Omegas might not be picky with who bred them, but she was with who she bred and didn’t feel like creating an international incident by refusing to breed to spoiled brat (real rich coming from her… she knew).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't resist give Lila something to think about, and some insight into how fuck she might be.


	6. Ladybug/Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet the butterfly holder of the story (Not Gabriel this time) and an Akuma meets Ladybugs fury but doesn't feel the pain that goes with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Holder and kwami share a body when transform, so anything that happens to one will appear on the other when transformed, it’s for this reason that holder and kwami share an orientation, if one gets bred the other will feel the effects of the breeding during and only during the transformation.  
2) Akumas work differently, in this AU when Akumatized victims don’t feel pain; it’s all transmitted back to the butterfly miraculous holder. With a good holder it helps the holder maintain awareness of what the akuma is going through and comes with a significant endurance boost and increased pain tolerance. With an evil holder those boosts are not present, giving the rescuing holders another weapon to use in the fight. Either way the victim doesn’t feel a thing that happens while Akumatized and don’t remember. Having figured all this out shortly after Ladybugs presentation as an Alpha (Thank you need omega akuma) the citizens of Paris gave the heroes wide spread approval to inflict any and all pain possible in hopes of bringing down the number of attacks by providing a deterrent to just throwing out as many weak Akuma’s as possible to wear down the heroes (the Idea worked) after a number of particularly brutal Akuma beat downs Papillion more then halved the number of attacks. Soon after it became a source of pride for a victim to be beaten in that manor, they didn’t feel it and the terrorist of Paris did, why not, though it did take some convincing to get the heroes to go through with a beat down. (Personal note: if I knew that My body acted like a voodoo doll to a nationally hated terrorist willing to do anything to get what he/she wants I would be more then willing to let others beat me to with in an inch of my life, even if I knew I would remember it in the end. I might not go looking for the beat down if I would remember, but these people don’t remember and don’t get effected by the beat down in any way, removing even this level of resistance to the idea in their minds)  
3) I changed the way the cure works, Ladybug recreates what was destroyed and Chat destroys what was created, both can undo what was just changed. So any omega/beta that is bred stays bred until Chat does his part. If the breeding is done by Ladybug, Her bond with Creation ensures that the human body automatically adapts to the breeding, it’s not without its pain though. (You’ll see why this is important later) I also laced her body and all it’s products with Tikki’s essence while transformed as the two do have a symbiotic relation. In theory Tikki’s essence would be able to override any other form of magic (except for Plagg’s), but this has never been tested.

READ THE NOTES THEY EXPLAIN SOME IMPORTANT DIFFERENCES BETWEEN MY AU AND CANON

Marinette smiled as she felt Adrien snuggle deeper into her embrace, she didn’t know what happened to him that he developed such a strong fear of Alphas, but his actions where giving her a rare window, a window that she was not going to ignore. Unfortunately there wasn’t so much that she could do to help him with his fears at the moment, at least she could help with his heat. Gently draping her arm over Adrien’s upper body Marinette kept still, waiting to see if he would start to panic again, when he thankfully didn’t she once again tried to pull him further into her.  
Adrien felt Marinette’s arm tighten around his torso, dragging him further into her intoxicating embrace. Her scent, her musk embedding itself into his essence, the natural oils that she produced as an alpha serving to sooth his sensitive skin better then any lotion. He couldn’t get enough, resorting to rubbing his naked body on Marinette’s where ever he could. In his bliss Adrien was totally ignorant of his motions effect on the Alpha he was sharing a nest with.  
Though she was glad that Adrien was showing signs getting over his fears, at least when in heat, Marinette still had reservation on tying with him, something that was getting harder and harder to avoid as he wiggled around rubbing himself on her, as he moved around with her dick still hip deep in him, stimulating the both of them. Marinette needed to take control; pulling the needy omega tightly into her chest Marinette bodily lifted Adrien from her nest and rolled over on top of him, pinning him into the soft floor of her nest with her weight.  
  


Plagg knew that his chosen was in good hands; he knew that Marinette cared about him at the end of the day and would do whatever she could to help him. That being the case Plagg didn’t have a care in the world as he lay with Tikki still tied in his pussy, pumping load after massive load of her creamy sperm into his already ballooning womb, which over the course of the past several hours had grown to the size of a soft ball, several times the size of his own body. Adrien would be in for one hell of a surprise if he transformed anytime soon.  
  


Lila ran, she ran and she ran and she ran. She had walked into her own home to she Chloe screwing her mom. Chloe, one of the two breeding Alpha’s she was exposed to for a majority of the day had found her home and had fucked her mom into little more then a living rag doll, a breeding Alpha that had just expressed interest in screwing her as well. SHE WAS DEAD, Chloe would split her in half with her tool. Panicking Lila knew she couldn’t go to school the next day, CHLOE KNEW WHERE SHE LIVED she couldn’t avoid the Alpha. “Beta, I’m Le Papillion” came the silky sweet feminine voice she was all too familiar with.  
  


Adrien loved feeling the weight of his Alpha pressing him into the nest. Surprisingly he even loved the feeling of Marinette’s pulsing cock buried in his pussy, he didn’t want to leave. Screams came pour in through the open window, screams that could only come from an akuma. Fuck Le Papillion, she could rot in a hole if she thought that she could set the schedule, inevitably Adrien felt his Alpha pulling out and calling for her transformation before dashing out to deal with the nuisance that is an akuma attack. He Knew Ladybug/Marinette would want him to stay in the nest and he would honor that, but she was high if she thought he’d stay transformed. “PLAGG CLAWS OUT” Warmth rushed over him with his transformation into Chat Noir, for the first time since his heat started he was truly warm and comfortable. Yet something still wasn’t quite right, he was very front heavy all of the sudden.  
  


Ladybug was beyond pissed the Le Papillion had the gall to attack when she damn well knew that Chat would be going into his seasonal heat with in the week. She would owe the Akumatized victim a serious apology after what she was about to do to them. Swing towards the sounds of screams she could only just begin to make out the akuma’s rant off in the distance “…HELD US IN FEAR OF WHAT THEY COULD DO TO US” can the clear feminine voice of the latest akuma victim “NO MORE, FROM NOW ON I, BETA, WILL ENSURE THAT NO ONE HAS AN UNFAIR BIOLOGICAL ADVANTAGE OVER EVERYONE ELSE” wow this akuma, Beta, was really getting into her rant, and man was she screaming her message for the world to hear. Landing silently (thank you Chat Noir) on a rooftop near the center of the akuma attack, Ladybug took in the akuma’s appearance for the first time. Her attire was deceptively simple, seemingly standard everyday wear with armored sections… around her crotch? Beyond that she looked like a normal girl, long brown hair that hung loosely down to her lower back, easy going shin length maroon dress and pale skin. Maybe the name Beta was a clue and the victim had trouble with an alpha steeling an omega boyfriend. Good thing Papillion always gave her victims the ability to stretch and accommodate whatever load she could ever dream of depositing, this is going to be fun.  
  


Looking at his extended belly Adrien couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed in his kwami for not mentioning his recent breeding. Curling up around the thick cream filling currently bulging out his toned abs, Adrien soaked in the warmth and comfort that came with knowing that it was creation filling him. Despite his belly winding up three times the size of his torso he didn’t feel over full or stretched, matter of fact… he felt whole, complete. A feeling he intended to savor while it lasted.  
  


Ladybug struck fast, wrapping her yoyo around the Akuma’s waste and yanking her up to the rooftop where she stood, quickly pinning her back to the hot black tar roof “I know your listening Papillion, and I know you can feel what ever I do to you victims. So your going to feel what it’s like for a Beta when they’re bred by an alpha, knowing full well that you’ll be the only one to fully remember this.” Ladybug said, malice oozing from her voice. Yoyo still tied firmly around Beta’s waist Ladybug made short work of the akuma’s dress leaving the torn, shredded remnants to flutter to the ground, exposing the untrained pussy and womb to the Alpha’s fury. Willing her suit open Ladybug grinned in smug satisfaction as her already hardening cock fell on her conquest’s belly, revealing the imminent pain to le Papillion. Taking comfort in the akuma’s imminent memory loss Ladybug lined up with her conquests entrance and brutally shoved her entire 2 foot length into the unprepared pussy in one blow, clamping her hand over her conquests mouth to silence le Papillion if she decided to make her pain known this time, as she did all the previous times Ladybug had done this. Not caring about any pain that the akuma would not feel anyway Ladybug didn’t give time for adjustment, like she would with ANY OTHER Beta training to take an Alpha, she started to piston in and out of the akuma with all the power of a raging bull, sending her breeding partner forward and pulling her back a cross the roof with every harsh and uncaring movement.  
Beta knew that she should be in mind shattering agony, she knew that, but she wasn’t, instead of pain there was just the feeling of a two foot long two inch wide cock thrusting back and forth like a battering ram in her pussy and womb, bulging out her belly with each blow, each blow? There was a bulge with the cock just resting fully sheathed.  


Ladybug knew she was close soon after she started (a by product of spending time with an omega on heat) ramming forward one final time, she hilted herself hip deep in the akuma as her knot swelled beyond its normal size, ensure that the over sized load on its way out of her internal sac. Ladybug moaned in orgasmic bliss. Loosing herself to the bliss of an orgasm Ladybug made sure to collapse sideways, pulling her conquest with her in the process.  
The next thing Beta knew was that she was on her side with Ladybugs obscenely large basketball knot in her pussy, which had to hurt for Papillion, and Ladybugs cock delivering spurt after spurt of boiling hot, extremely thick, creamy seed deep in her womb. Every shot temporarily showing in her stomach made keeping track of the orgasm beyond easy.  


With the akuma trapped to her person Ladybug began to look for the corrupted item, thankfully the akuma wasn’t wearing much, only her dress, shoes, and a fox pendant…. Shit. That was the item, and she was tied to Lila, and without chat her cum load would remain in lila. Might as well enjoy filling lila, her cum would prevent rupture after all. It once took some real focus for Ladybug to balloon a conquest like this; it was effortless now, she could watch as Beta (Lila) grew to the size of a large beanbag chair and then even larger. Knowing that her cum was pure creation at this point Ladybug wondered if her cum would be enough to combat the corruption, a test she really wanted to try.  


Beta knew… What did she know? And why did she think of her self as Beta? She knew it wasn’t, but it was? The akuma went back and forth in her own head like this for more then an hour, the akuma slowly loosing ground to Lila as the corruption was removed from her body slowly over time instead of all at once, no one set of memories taking hold as the back and forth continued. Until Lila began to clear the fog clouding her head, focusing all her attention to trying to remember where she was and what she was doing. Chloe, Chloe had bred her mom and had expressed interest in breeding her as well. RUN she had to run, but she already did run, didn’t she? She’d run longer then she had since she was in Paris (about half a block) before ducking into an alleyway to hide from the Alpha in her own home. That did leave one important question though, If she’d been in an alley a block and a half from the embassy, why was she on a roof top three blocks from the Eiffel tower? Which was on the clear opposite end of Paris. The Eiffel tower was the only thing she’d really been paying attention to out side her own thoughts, now was as good a time as any to really see where she was. It was a flat-topped roof with a black tar finish and a single stair case entrance with a sloped roof leading down and a solitary chimney. Apparently there was also a water bed that she was laying on, it needed to be cleaned if the little rocks and pebble pocking her where any indication. WAIT that’s the roof she was feeling on her stomach not the waterbed that the rest of her torso felt…what? What she saw when she looked down horrified her, “WHY AM I CREAM FILLED?” she shouted at the sight of her clearly cum inflated stomach and womb.  


With the akuma taken care of (kind of) Ladybug took her leave, “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG” she cried out throwing her yoyo in the air, marveling as the ladybugs went flying throughout Paris correcting all that was change and recreating all that was destroyed (which was a single phone screen, Lila’s ironically). Actually thankful for the akuma (And how fast she took it down) ladybug went sprinting over the roof tops making her way to her nest to help Chat, who if she knew as well as she did was enjoying just how well the Two Kwamis had bred earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone want to help me with the grammar in the story let me know, it's far from my strong suit.


	7. Sabine/Emilie Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had this done for more then two weeks going on three, I am sorry it took this long to post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we see with Adrien, his father isn’t his biological father, with as common as that very thing is the term sire is assigned to the alpha that impregnates an omega that is in a relationship or is married to a beta, A beta that usually assumes a father or mother type role depending on personality and gender.
> 
> In this AU omegas are still required to wear clothes despite the fact that alpha’s don’t. They wear dresses mostly; this is mostly because a dress still allows an alpha to screw his/her omega whenever he or she pleases. 
> 
> As I have mentioned earlier an alpha’s sperm is held in an omega by a natural wax plug, this plug will slowly erode away over the course of two days, at which point it is no longer strong enough to hold the pressure exerted by the mass of sperm. When the plug breaks all of the sperm comes gushing out at once and is often allowed to splatter on the floor unless the omega is wearing pants, in which case a diaper is worn along side the pants. Thankfully for whoever is tasked with cleaning an alpha’s sperm is chemically basic and can serve as a cleaning agent that works on hard type floors and carpet (as well as any surface it may land on) picture a natural non-toxic form of bleach.

Paris Police Officer Claude felt no mercy for the young women immobilized in front of her, just as Ladybug had said she’d be. One Lila Rossi had been on the police’s watch list for some time after she had accidentally revealed some connections to the masked terrorist of Paris. Of course there was nowhere near enough proof to take any legal action. That being said she did still have a single question as to the matter in front of her, “how in the hell am I going to get a water bed sized girl off of this roof top?” 

With as blissed out as he was, Adrien or rather Chat barely notice Ladybug returning. “So I’m guessing that some sort of a talk is in order now that I can think somewhat clearly now” he said to his partner and classmate. A quite nod was all the reply was all that he got. Taking it as his sign to continue Adrien ducked his head, unwilling to see his partners reaction to what he was about to say “I have been avoiding alphas because I’m scared” he said, keeping his eyes on his exercise ball sized womb “It wasn’t rape or even anyone’s fault except my own. Mom had warned me that my first heat would be bad, and that I would likely not remember all too much. She wasn’t wrong, one moment I was curling up in a mountain of blankets and the next I was tied to my sire. I never felt so grimy and dirty as I did in that moment. I’ve never felt so… wrong.” He said, voice dropping to a whisper by the end. “I don’t remember ever saying yes to her, but I don’t remember much of anything that night. It’s that giant black hole that scares me.” 

Dropping her transformation Marinette cuddled up to her newest omega, only now realizing why he’d been running away, “Does your father know that you’re scared of Natalie? That you’re scared of her ruts?” she asked in a soft, comforting toned, a hand laid gently across his magically filled womb from her big spoon position in the nest. How out of touch was Gabriel that he didn’t recognize one of the defining characteristics of a scared omega, the flight response. The man didn’t even notice the pattern of disappearances perfectly lined up at the same times every year, it had to coincide with Natalie’s ruts, did the man even notice his son go missing most days? “Don’t worry Mon Chaton I won’t let that Alpha near you again, we can even find your mom a new nest if we need to, I know my mom is always on the look out for new omegas. 

“I don’ think that father has any control over Natalie any more, ever since she started working during ruts she has had her way. It is like she has him under some sort of spell where he literally can not let her no.” Adrien replied while relaxing into his alpha’s embrace “maybe it would help if mom wasn’t in that house though, I remember her presence being something of a hot topic between the two before Natalie took control” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get your mom somewhere safe, right after we get you set up with some knew clothes, because, if we’re being honest jeans and a t-shirt and jacket don’t give me the same access that a dress does. A dress also won’t be ruined by my sperm when the plug erodes away.” Marinette reassured, pulling the finally relaxed omega closer into her. \0/ 

Sabine loved working at the bakery, she loved owning it alongside her omega husband, who she could breed multiple times a day with out it showing on his large frame. She loved that she could have a small nest and still get all the omega pussy she wanted, most of all though, she loved owning the entire building that housed her bakery and nest. It meant that her omegas were free to walk around totally naked until they had to leave for some reason. While she missed her daughter (and the omega friends in her daughter’s nest) she would never complain. Waving good bye to Nadja as she left for the TV station Sabine sighed in satisfaction at the sight of one of her omegas filled to the brim with her potent sperm before going back to cleaning the floor, one of the bakery’s costumers had their wax plug burst right in the middle of the bakery and she wanted to take advantage of the resulting mess while it was still wet and easy to move around. Rinsing out the mop she was using Sabine thought back to the conversation she’d had with her daughter the previous afternoon, more specifically the omega that would be a new addition to her nest, the first in some time. When Marinette had called about giving Emilie Agreste a new home she had been shocked to say the least, Emilie hadn’t been seen outside in some time. Sabine was still glad to get the poor women out of that house though, if what Marinette said was true then both Emilie and Adrien would realty benefit from the change. The gentle chime of the bell above the door drew her from her thoughts as Mrs. Agreste stepped elegantly into the bakery, pulling a suitcase behind her as she did. Handing the mop off to one of the nearby staff Sabine led her new omega through the back of the bakery to the entrance of her nest. Nudging gently past tom as he nursed one of his recent young she by passed the central living area in favor of a dressing room that she knew had extra space for her new omega to drop off her things. Luggage dropped off her nesting room was the next stop. 

Having left her suitcase next to an empty dresser Emilie Followed her new alpha into the nesting room. And stopped in her tracks, a number of nests spread out before her with the only the alpha’s possibly large enough for the giant omega she saw earlier, who very clearly slept with his alpha every night. Nervously stripping out of her dress Emilie joined her alpha in the nest and presented her sex to the alpha standing above her, who quickly accepted the invitation, good. Sabine very eagerly accepted Emilie’s invitation, practically pouncing on the woman below her and pushing her eternally hard dick into the omega, driving it as deep as it would go before pulling out and repeating the process. Slowly building up her pace Sabine took great pleasure (literally) when she found the speed that had Emilie bouncing on her dick in perfect sync with her thrusting, Emilie on the other hand was in heaven as the giant fleshy rod all but turned her into its puppet with the speed that it was pistoning in and out of her. Letting the motions of the mating carry her away, Emilie gladly submitted to her new alpha’s will. That glorious meaty rod bouncing her across the nest she and her new alpha where in was all Emilie could think about, even as it slammed into her significantly harder then usual and locked in place, it still felt better then Natalie’s mating. 

The two flopped into the nest with Emilie on top as Sabine’s orgasm began to balloon the omega’s womb, filling it with the potent, virile spunk of an alpha still in her prime. Watching her omega’s belly, Sabine pulled the women tightly into her embrace as she cuddled into the soft walls of her nest, oblivious to all except the omega that she was tied to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with this chapter in mind I want to clarify why I didn't go the rape route as some have commented. first and for most this story is about conquering ones inner demons, not ass holes who think that they have the right to force others to their will when they are told no.
> 
> Secondly I had a friend that had substance issues, it's low key kind of what I based heats/ruts on. where the alpha or omega slowly looses control of them selves until they get relief (help). I intended this as something he could read to give him a perspective on things, what someone does when they are not themselves isn't their fault, but it is still up to them to get the help they need before it gets to far. if any of you still take issue with my story I encourage you to try to write your own, it's strangely liberating in a way.


	8. Finally... (The Marinette/Adrien chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally takes care of Adrien's heat after several day of self imposed torture for the omega.

Adrien gently twirled around, silently admiring the royal blue floor length dress that Marinette, his Alpha, had finished that morning. The designer that she was Marinette loved to really strut her stuff and the dress she had made him was no different. It had an A-line shape, and a jewel neckline complete with short sleeves. The royal blue base color was accented with silver oriental inlay that started at the neck and slowly tapered off as it drew closer to the waist, only dropping below the waist to outline where the slit to access his pussy was. It’s what made the dress truly unique, it wasn’t much more then 12 inches long, but it gave his alpha perfect access to his pussy. The dress was even complete with a slit from his waist to his lower chest similarly hidden in the loose fabric, included to allow his belly to expand comfortably with her sperm. This was the first time he wore the dress his alpha made him, usually walking around the nest naked, and to think that it all started with the conversation he had with Marinette while transformed, with the heat that was finally too much for him on his own. \0/ 

Having pulled him up right marinette had taken his measurements for a dress when she asked him to drop his transformation. Her tone left no room for argument so he complied, all at once his heat slammed back into him, leaving him unable to stand. “Don’t worry kitty,” Marinette whispered in his ear “I’ll warm you up again.” With that she eased her rod back into him. Holding him tightly against her bust she continued to whisper soothing words into his ear, giving him a sense of place to cling to. “Adrien I know mating scares you but my cum fired deep into your womb WILL help.” She said after another 20 minutes or so. As much as he hated to admit it, Marinette was right, it hadn’t even been a minute and he already missed the cum that Plagg had in him. “Ok” he replied. Bracing himself for the inevitable Adrien was surprised with how gentle Marinette’s first movements where. She eased in and out of him at a slow and leisurely pace, making sure to get him used to the feeling of her dick sliding in and out of his pussy. The intense stretching of her horse dick causing so small amount of discomfort for the inexperienced omega. Discomfort that faded under his alpha’s gentle motions, his alpha that went out of her way to give him what a first time should feel like. Marinette was in figurative hell, Adrien; her knew-est. omega was in heat and because of his awful sire she couldn’t really rut into him like she wanted to, no because Natalie stole his first time and royally fucked it (and him) up, Marinette had to give him what a real first heat should feel like, it’s the least of what he deserved. She really wanted to knot him, to tie them together, but that would never happen at their current pace. Thankfully, if her other omega’s were anything to go by, that would change relatively soon. 

Adrien moaned in satisfaction, what Marinette was doing felt really good, but something was missing, her motions may have felt really good, but they didn’t get his blood going, “Marinette, Please take me, take me, breed me, Make me scream your name” he heard himself say. Oh what a difference that made, and in the best ways, instantaneously her soft gentle stretching was replaced by sharp and harsh mating thrusts as his alpha rutted into him with all that she was. For as often as she fantasized about rutting into Adrien nothing compared to actually doing it, his pussy was so wet and tight, yet beg enough for her entire meaty rod to bottom out in with every hard thrust, pounding into his ruthlessly Marinette found her orgasm approaching much faster then she wanted, she was not done yet she was not done yet she was not done yet, oh fuck she was orgasming, driving her rod into Adrien’s sopping wet pussy Marinette signed in satisfaction as she felt it lock in place by her knot and begin to fill adrien, ballooning his abdomen more and more as she consciously pumped her sperm into him, giving him slightly more then a full load. Adrien was in heaven as his alpha knotted him and pumped him full of her seed, it felt so right. Unlike with Natalie Adrien felt an over whelming urge to simply go limp, so he did, he trusted his alpha after all. Surprisingly their shared orgasm felt even better when he rag dolled, within seconds his belly was larger then a beach ball and stretched light with the sperm his lady pumped into him. \0/ 

“Adrien” Marinette called out from the other room “how does the dress fit? Does it need to be refitted?” Marinette was worried that the form fitting dress she spent months on wouldn’t fit just right, thankfully she didn’t need to, moments later, the omega in question glided out into the nest’s main room where Marinette felt her mouth go dry instantaneously. Adrien’s royal blue and silver inlayed dress hugged his form perfectly, from his puffed up breasts to the flair of his hips, wide enough to give birth through. The fine silver thread emphasizing that beautiful 12 inch slit with tantalizing grace as the omega spun for her to see every inch of her creation, thankfully for her erection the two of them had spent the past months really testing boundaries and learning that yes Adrien was ok with her simply fucking him into a moaning rag doll when ever she pleased, even going so far as to let her inflate him to her hearts desires, no matter how big that was. Lunging rom her position siting next to a very filled Alya, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien and quickly shoved him into a wall, which he used for support, and slid her cock into him through the slit designed into his dress, it was, as planned, a perfect fit. The soft fabric gently caressing her 3-foot, rock hard shaft as it entered her Adrien, the horniest of her nest ironically enough. Fucking him hard into the wall he was pressed against, Marinette really started to test the dress she made, testing to see if it could keep up with her fast and harsh movements. 

Adrien was in heaven as Marinette, his alpha drove her self in and out of his dripping slit with out mercy, the feeling of her massive cock stretching his body over and over again pushing him to multiple orgasms, his now well used passage rippling and contracting around Marinette’s dick in ways that left both of them speechless and only dove them both to greater pleasures with every consecutive release. 

When Adrien’s orgasm crashed over him Marinette knew that the fun was only just beginning. His tight walls massaging her proud dick in ways that no other omega ever has, feeling her own release fast approaching Marinette drove her oversized dick into Adrien with enough force that her already formed knot rammed right through the slit of the dress and buried inside of Adrien where it locked in place while she filled Adrien with enough sperm that he wouldn’t be able to walk. Adrien let his body go limp when he felt his alpha lock her dick in place within his reproductive track, sighing in relief as he felt her begin to fill his womb, the front of his belly expanding further and further out from him as Marinette held him up and away from the wall he had been fucked against for the past minute. Letting Marinette take the entirety of his weight as all four of his limbs went lax from the pleasure coursing through him, the alpha gently easing him the two of them to rest sides down on the floor, his belly continuously expanding. 

Marinette didn’t stop pumping him full of her seed until even she, the chosen holder of the miraculous of creation, ran out of seed(four hours of orgasmic bliss later), his womb only matching his size as it rested on the ground, the other 90% of her orgasm having been destroyed by Plagg’s influence in Adrien’s body. Pulling her omega closely into her bust and relaxed right where the two of them lay, right in the middle of the living room floor. Letting the blissful embrace of sleep wash over them. Adrien’s human sized belly serving as the pairs blanket as Marinette rolled over onto her back, Pulling Adrien with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter left after this. admittedly it's about 8 chapters longer then I though it would be when I wrote out the first sentences of chapter one 
> 
> I will admit to tossing around the idea of another story to take place in the months immediately following the end of the next chapter.


	9. Marinette/Rose (Kind of the Epilogue/kind of teasing my favorite Idea for part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally feels that Rose is ready for a proper breeding.there is also an update on both Marinette's and Sabine's nesting situation as well as updates on other characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegas have a faster pregnancy start to finish, the whole thing taking around three months instead of nine. Children born from Omegas are slightly less developed (only slightly) and often need more care (again, only slightly). It is worth noting that a Beta pregnancy is still the normal nine-month ordeal. Omegas also breast feed for a longer period of time, a round 2 years. This is a result of the faster pregnancy. To head off any commenter I credit the faster pregnancy to the fact that a pregnant omegas wax plug won’t burst and there body will use al of the trapped sperm to create the fetus at a much larger size then with a beta. Also in a world where third trimester bulge is the sign of recent sex, showing refers to signs of a prolonged belly bulge, and a reduced sex drive which can even be seen before the time when a wax plug would have burst. Omegas know weather or not they are pregnant within a day of breeding with an alpha.

If you’d asked him as a 13 or 14 year old Adrien would have said that he fell in love with Ladybug the second he saw her confidence against a faceless villain, now though, 7 years later at 21 he’d happily say that he fell in love with his alpha the moment she helped him through the worst heat he’d ever felt, before or since. Her care that horrid day changed his life for the better, it gave him and his mom new nests that they still loved, it gave him an alpha he wasn’t scared of an; alpha that would, could, and has protected him from other alphas. He even had his friends, Juleka and Rose had stuck around, as had Alya and Nino, they had since been joined by Kim, Ondine, and Kagami (who had brought her beta boyfriend Luka). He even still had his kwami despite having defeated Le Papillion. Marinette had even moved the nest to the building right next to her mom, even going so far as to renovate both buildings so that they would share a common living room/kitchen. The fact that Marlena Cesaire, a literal five star was also now in Sabine’s nest had nothing to do with it. Gently running his hand over his swollen stomach as he rose from his shared nest with Marinette, Adrien didn’t even bother to put a dress on as he walked out into he living room, where tom had laid out a selection of the bakery’s rejected pastry batches for breakfast. Grabbing one of his favorites Adrien sat down next to his own mom as she sat on the couch (with her own swollen belly) striking up a conversation on baby names and how she felt that this nest would be better to raise Sebastian (the favored name at the moment) then her old one was, it was certainly much more welcoming and had more people to help raise him. The fact that there would also be play mates did not need to be said as Kagami, Kim, and Ondine walked by with baby bumps of there own.

Rose was excited from the moment she woke up that morning not even Juleka could pull her back into there shared nest. After 4 years of adapting her body Marinette finally felt safe truly mating her, she knew it more then likely wouldn’t be right away, but sometime today Marinette would stick her entire monster of a dick into her finally trained pussy. Pushing herself free of the nest Rose skipped getting dressed in favor of walking around the nest in the nude like the rest of the her omega nest mates, sure as a beta she was technically supposed to be dressed. Even Luka could walk around in the nude if he chose to, he put clothes to appease his sister who was also in the nest, thankfully the two where moving past that, her omega’s nest truly was an amazing place to live. Walking straight to her closet in the adjacent room she pulled the specially made dildo from her lower lips (a gift from Marinette to help her train her body) and placed it on its self before walking out to get breakfast, only to see Luka wearing only his boxers (only one more step till he to could walk about naked). Sitting down Rose practically vibrated while she waited for either Marinette or her mom, who ever came first would be the one that screwed her into what ever furniture was the most convenient. 

Walking around the nest Marinette looked at all of the people in her and her mom’s combined nest, all but one available for her to mate with. The same was true for her mom, the only Omegas out of reach where the favorites (Tom and Adrien). The Omega’s even agreed to the strange deal, something she’d be eternally grateful for. They seemed a lot happier as well, all where eating better and four where already pregnant and showing just three weeks into the move, who the father of each child was it had yet to be determined. She didn’t really care though to be honest, four of her Omega’s where pregnant and the others were itching to join them, speaking of itches, Marinette saw Rose sitting in the middle of the nest naked as the day she was born, further staining the poor couch with her arousal. Unable to fully contain herself Marinette jogged over and scooped Rose up and into her arms before rushing to the nearest couch. 

As Rose felt herself being set (dropped) on the couch next to Mrs. Agreste she knew that she was already wet, wet for the alpha who been sheathing in her pussy for more then a year. Four full years of careful stretching with both her toys and the Alpha’s them selves where finally about to pay off, finally. Feeling the tip of Marinette’s massive penis at her entrance was one of the best feelings that she’d ever felt, due solely to how hard she’d worked to get there. Even as her passage stretched to accommodate Marinette’s horse dick, blissful moments later she felt Marinette’s hips meet her own, the alpha’s erect penis leaving a perfect impression in her torso. 

Marinette was in heaven as she shifted her dick into Rose’s tight cunt, Making sure not to drop right into the pounding like she usually did with any of the omega’s she’d already bred. Rose was just starting with the real deal after all and Marinette didn’t want to hurt the Beta that trusted her. Even though Marinette knew that Rose could stretch enough to take her dick in this sitting, it didn’t mean that the poor beta could instantly stretch like an omega could. Letting the girl rest with her entire length inside her, Marinette knew that Rose had no idea that her knot was currently in side the Beta’s Pussy. 

Rose rocked gently side to side as she fought to keep Marinette’s length where she wants it, wriggling back forth and side to side Rose felt as if it wasn’t as big as it used to be, Not long after that thought crossed her mind Rose felt Marinette begin to piston in and out of her. 

Marinette could feel Roses tunnel spasing around her as she picked up the pace and really began to pound into the beta, fem juices pouring out as the glorious sex continued unhindered. Marinette’s growing knot didn’t even begin to slow them down until it locked in place after a particularly harsh thrust into the willing beta. 

Rose felt Marinette’s knot tie them together and eagerly awaited what happed next, cum, rich thick Alpha cum flooded her womb and began to stretch her out, her belly growing to look five months pregnant, then six and seven, and even further to eight or nine months before the flow stopped, still all contained in her womb some how, despite having never had an Alpha finish in her yet. 

“The beauty of holding the miraculous of creation” Marinette whispered into Roses’ ear, “is that as I filled you, my release stretched your womb for us all at once rather then gradually and messily”. Still laying on the floor where she landed after knotting Marinette reached around Rose’s torso and gently caressed her belly as Rose drifted in and out of awareness. Thinking back to the past 6 or 7 months Marinette couldn’t help but marvel at how much things have changed in that time. Her design studio released its first full line and instantly out pace the failing Gabriel, her parents bakery fell on hard times as the pandemic struck, and she combined her nest with her mom’s to help ease the burden. The changes in her nest members where just as note worthy, Emilie Agreste was pregnant with her child as was Ondine, Kim and Kagami carried her mom’s kids, and she hoped that Adrien would soon join that club as she (with his encouragement) had been pumping his womb with as much of her creation enhanced sperm supply as she could. Slipping out of Rose Marinette hefted the two of them up onto the couch and snuggled into Adrien’s side who happily returned the gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when I said that the update was in the works yesterday I didn't think I'd be able to find the time to pound out the last couple of pages of text in a single sitting after it sat half finished for months on end. I hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer, ANY CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is more then welcome. haters will be blocked and possibly shamed if the comment is particularly funny/stupid, after all I'm not forcing you to read this don't like it, don't read it


End file.
